


A Day in the Snow

by ExcessCougar96



Series: AH Kids AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini Lads and Papa Geoff play in the snow. Snowballs fights, building forts and hot chocolate commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Snow

Wide green eyes looked out across the clearing. It was covered in snow. The boy the eyes belonged to squawked in delight before rushing back inside.

‘Micoo! Micoo! It snowed last night!’ He called as he shook his friend awake.

Hazel eyes opened sleepily before they registered what the other boy had said. They then snapped open and little feet padded across the room and looked out the window.

‘Do you think Geoff will let us go play in it?’ The green eyed boy asked with a smile.

‘Let’s get Ray first and then ask him! He can’t say no to all of us!’ The eldest of the two said with a grin.

These boys were Michael Jones and Gavin Free, ages 10 and 9 respectively. They and Ray were adopted by a man named Geoff Ramsey and his friend Jack Patillo. The only other kid adopted by them was Ryan Haywood and he was a teenager.

The two children ran through the house and almost knocked down the door to Ray’s room.

‘Ray! Ray! It snowed!’ They cried happily as they shook the dark haired boy awake. He opened his eyes and nodded before sleepily following them out of his room and towards Geoff’s room.

They quietly opened the door and saw Geoff laying on his stomach with one hand on his pillow. They looked at each other and grinned before jumping onto his bed.

‘Geoff!!!! It snowed!!!!!’ They yelled together, succeeding in waking up their adopted parent.

Geoff sat up in shock and the three rolled off the bed with grins on their faces, ‘I suppose you want to go play in the snow?’ The tattooed man asked.

They all nodded excitedly and Geoff sighed before getting out of the bed. ‘Well go get dressed and we’ll go play in the snow.’ The three hyper children yelled in happiness before tumbling out of his room. The older man sighed before getting dressed himself.

By the time he got back to the door, the three were almost radiating excitement and they didn’t even wait for him to open the door before pushing their ways out into the snow.

‘SNOW!!!!’ Gavin yelled in happiness as he dove into one of the banks. Geoff watched in amusement as the three played.

A sly smirk formed on his face as he formed a snowball in his hand and threw it at Michael. The powder exploded on the back of the child’s head and he whipped around and spotted Gavin. Thinking it was the Brit that threw it he scooped up some snow and threw it as well.

This started an all-out snowball fight that didn’t cease until the three heard Geoff laughing. They then exchanged grins and formed snowballs before throwing them at the older male. They all hit and made him shout in shock as cold seeped through his clothes.

That was when the tattooed man joined the war and they built snow forts. When Ryan eventually came outside he joined in only after Geoff hit him in the face with a snowball. But they played outside for the entire day, only stopping for lunch, before going inside and receiving a cup of hot cocoa from Jack, who smartly stayed indoors.

When the three lads had to be put to bed that night they didn’t even argue because they were tired out by the day. And as the day ended, more snow fell from the sky, unnoticed by the household because they were all asleep.


End file.
